Finding a New Home
by GreenDayLove4
Summary: Harry, Remus and Sirius move to Missouri for a new start on life and a job that will hopefully pay the bills. While touring the new school Harry is supposed to go to he sees a cute guy and makes a new friend. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't do it! Write Harry potter that is… though I wish I had… oh well.

This is an alternate universe where Remus and Sirius are together. It is mainly a Harry Charlie though. My first fanfic, so don't kill me. Read and review. I don't quite know where this is going yet, but it does have a plot. Rated T for now… expect that to change quickly though.

*Summary* Harry, Remus and Sirius move to Missouri for a new start on life and a job that will hopefully pay the bills. While touring the new school Harry is supposed to go to he sees a cute guy and makes a new friend. Read to find out more.

School, Boys, and Tough Conversations

Harry woke up in his still strange new room the week after he and his godfathers, Sirius, and Remus moved to their new home in St. Louis, Missouri. They had moved there from the English suburbs because Sirius got a new job as an art teacher at a new school where the old teacher had died of a heart attack. Remus was to work as a counselor as there was none at the school, because the kids were apparently so messed up with their lives. Harry was to start his freshman year at this school and was not too pleased about it. He may not have had any friends at his old school but it was at least familiar to him instead of a completely new group of adolescents. His god fathers were calling for him to get up out of bed. He knew that he wouldn't have to get up until Sirius or Remus came into his room to wake him. "Harry get up, please, I don't want you to be late to your school orientation. Come on we all have to be there, teachers are to be introduced to the students." Sirius said pressured.

"Okay, I'm up!" Harry said, "Is there any cookie-cereal for breakfast?" He inquired.

"There is cereal, but no milk." Sirius replied.

"Really, does no body know how to shop?" He said heatedly.

"Sorry, but we have eggs." Sirius said trying to help his godson with his dilemma.

"Okay, thanks, do we have bacon?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course there is, what do you think we would do without bacon?" Sirius said.

"Okay, where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"Remus is downstairs making our eggs and bacon." Sirius told Harry.

"Oh, okay. Sirius, can I ask you something?" Harry asked timidly.

"Sure, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"You never told me what happened to my parents, and I wanted to know what had happened." He said quietly.

"Okay, well, Remus and I will tell you what happened later, when we have a bit more time, how about after dinner over hot chocolate and ice cream." Sirius said trying to put that conversation until at least later.

"Okay, but remember it this time, I don't want a repeat of the last time I asked." Harry said remembering the last time he had asked and gotten no response.

"Sirius, Harry, foods done!" Remus called them from downstairs.

"Let's go and see how Remus cooked our eggs this time." Sirius said excitedly.

"Ooh, I smell good food." Harry said, smiling.

"Hey, Harry, hey, Sirius, here's your food." Remus greeted them.

"Hey Remus, remind Sirius at regular intervals to tell me about my parents tonight with you and hot cocoa and ice cream." Harry said to Remus.

"Okay, may I ask why?" Remus asked curiously.

"Um, well I want to know more about my parents and you both forgot to tell me last time I asked." Harry said pointedly.

"Okay Harry, but we'd better get going now, or we'll be late." Remus said not confirming that he would or would not remind Sirius.

"Hello everybody, welcome and welcome back, our teachers are very important to the school and community, so we are proud to announce our staff. Teaching Home Economics is Ms. Sprout, teaching language arts is Ms. McGonagall, teaching science is Mr. Snape, teaching math is Mr. Flitwick, teaching animal care is Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, and now to introduce our new teachers, Mr. Sirius Black teaching art, Mr. Malfoy teaching social studies, and the last new teacher isn't technically a teacher, but he is welcomed as one, Mr. Remus Lupin-Black is our new counselor. I am Mr. Albus Dumbledore, for those of you who don't know me yet, and I am your principal. Ms. Pompfery is the nurse here; please don't give her too much trouble. Freshmen and newcomers please follow the office worker, who graduated three years ago, and still wishes to stay with us, Mr. Charlie Weasley.

Harry joined the group of freshmen and newcomers standing in the behind Charlie Weasley and waited for him to show them around. It was a pretty small group of students and there weren't many still in the cafeteria waiting to be dismissed to find their lockers, get their schedules, and meet the new teachers.

"Hi every one, I'm Charlie Weasley and I work in the office as kind of a secretary, I work as a type of messenger, and I am the detention teacher. I may look nice now, but don't make me mad. I'm also the coach for the basketball team, and played when I was still a student. Oh well, let's get on with the tour. Okay, we just came from the cafeteria. Across the hall is the gym that usually doubles as the auditorium. Down the hall are the office, infirmary, and counselor's office. This way is the classrooms are and the other doors to the school and the courtyard. We do have vending machines and we also have a student lounge with a coffee maker and a microwave for free periods, lunch, and passing time. The restrooms are over there, near the drinking fountains and Germ-X machine. Please use the Germ-X machine after using the restroom. Not my rule, it's the school's so don't think I'm germ phobic. Now let's go to the office so you can get your schedules, locker assignments, maps, permission slips, and lunch account cards."

He led them to the office and then called off their names in alphabetical order. Harry was waiting to be called until everyone had left and then Charlie asked "Are you Harry Potter?"

He of course answered, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter. May I ask why?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you. And I needed to know if you were you because we don't have your stuff yet, come with me so I can get your stuff for you."

"Oh, okay," Harry said following him into the office.

"Do you have any interest in sports, Harry?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure; I mean I don't know how to play basketball or anything, so maybe." Harry replied.

"Well, if you try out you may learn how to play; you look like a good guard." Charlie said, trying to be persuasive.

"I'll talk to Remus and Sirius about it and we'll see." Harry said trying to get the conversation elsewhere.

"Remus and Sirius, aren't they the new staff here?" Charlie asked.

"Um, yeah, they're my godfathers I've lived with them since my parents died when I was a baby." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Oh, they seem pretty cool. Are they?" Charlie commented.

"Yeah, they are they let me listen to any music I want, read what I want, date who I want and they're letting me paint my room the way I want too." Harry said trying to make his god fathers seem as nice as they really were.

"Wow, what kind of music do you listen to?" Charlie asked, truly interested.

"I listen to the best band in the world, Green Day." He said excited about the turn of the conversation.

"I love Green Day too; they are a pretty cool band." He said also enjoying the conversation.

"Yeah, what's your favorite song?" Harry said smiling.

"Ooh, that's tough, I'd probably have a list of about um, fifteen, or so." He said also smiling. "What is your favorite song?"

"Ooh, that's tough, same here I guess, I also like a lot of the unreleased, and b-side tracks too." He said deep in thought.

A little while later they were talking about music and laughing about a lot of different things when Remus and Sirius walked into the office to find them chatting. Remus smiled and showed Sirius that Harry had made a new friend. They knew that they were having a good time talking, but the school would be closing soon. "Harry, I can tell you're having fun, but we need to leave soon." Sirius said.

"Oh, I haven't even looked at my locker or schedule yet!" Harry said.

"Well, how about you go to your locker really quick before we go home, Remus or I can bring you back up here sometime in the next two weeks." Sirius said seeing the glint in his godson's eye as he said this.

"Okay, what are we having for dinner?" Harry said heading for his locker. "Bye, Charlie! See you soon."

"We don't know yet, but we know what's for dessert." Remus said to his godson.

Harry, Remus, and Sirius sat in the family room sipping hot cocoa and eating ice cream out of little bowls. Remus and Sirius sat on the love seat and snuggled close together looking like something out of a cheesy romance movie Harry had seen with his ex, who he no longer spoke to.

"Okay, Harry, ask us a question about your parents." Remus said.

"Um, how did they die, and how did I get my scar?" Harry asked them getting right to the big question in his mind.

"Your parents were murdered by a psychotic killer that was committed a few minutes after James called the police that someone had broken into your home. He was evil, he killed your parents, and nearly started on you, when the cops walked in he dropped the knife and it fell on your head, it sliced down to the bone and gave you that scar. You were very lucky kiddo." Sirius said sadly.

"So this guy is in prison?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, yes defiantly." Remus said.

"How did my parents meet?" Harry asked.

"They met at one of Sirius's parties, I believe." Remus said smiling.

"If I remember correctly my parents were out of town and that was when we met as well." Sirius said laughing a little bit as he said it.

"Sirius, Remus, can I ask you something kind of personal?"Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, Harry." They said together.

"When did you find out you were gay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well I found out when I was in kindergarten, my teacher was filling out report cards and was on mine when I walked up to her desk, by that time I knew how to read and it said that I may be gay… it was true." Remus said chuckling.

"I found out when I was about your age, when a boy tried to get me to notice him by being extremely cute and crashing one of my parties, I was mad at first, but saw how cute he was, and fell in love. I proposed when he turned seventeen and then we married at eighteen, he now likes to snuggle and laugh when I tell this story." Sirius said indicating the still snuggling, and laughing, Remus on the couch next to him.

"Why, Harry?" Remus asked his god son.

"Um, no reason." Harry said trying to drop the conversation.

"Harry, do you think that you may be gay?" Sirius said.

"Harry you know you can tell us anything, especially this kind of stuff, we'll still love you, we are understanding you know." Remus reassured the young boy.

"Guys I know you'll support me, but that doesn't make it any easier to tell you that. I mean I've only known for about two months myself. Do not tell anyone about this please." Harry explained.

"Okay, then. What prompted this part of the conversation anyway? Do you have a crush on someone? Do we know them? Is it someone from the school? Do you like them?" Remus asked in quick succession.

"Slow down there, yes I have a crush on someone, yes you know them, yes they're from the school, and duh!" Harry said quickly.

"Well, tell us who it is, spill the beans!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"His office is right by Remus'…" Harry led off.

"Please tell me you don't have a crush on Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"Eww! No, I have a crush on Charlie Weasley, not Dumbledore! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Harry said.

Just as he said this the door bell rang loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a New Home Chapter 2

Harry opened the door to find a very nice looking Charlie.

"Hey, Harry, are Remus and Sirius here? I need to speak with them." Charlie asked.

"Yes, why don't you come in and wait in the kitchen, and I'll go and get them from the living room." He said steering Charlie into a well lit kitchen with a stainless steel fridge, stove, sink, barstools, and microwave.

"Wow, shiny." Charlie joked.

"Remus, Sirius, Charlie is here and would like to talk to you." Harry said walking into the den.

"Okay, did you invite him in?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I invited him in, he's in the kitchen, waiting." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry, why don't you go up to your room and listen to your music or something?" Sirius said.

"Okay." Harry said heading up the stairs to his room. He had somehow gotten the master bedroom, and was glad because the closet was huge; it had enough room for all of his clothes and his art supplies. He grabbed his sketch book and his bag of colored pencils before grabbing a satchel and a jacket. When he walked through his room he grabbed a set of headphones out of the case he kept them in and grabbed his iPod off the charger. He walked downstairs, passing through the kitchen to grab a granola bar. "Sorry to interrupt, but, I'm going to go look around and maybe sketch some stuff," He said indicating the satchel slung across his body.

"Alright, but be back before nine thirty." Remus said.

"Bye, Harry, see you later." Sirius said.

"See you Harry." Charlie said.

"Bye, guys, see you later." Harry said waving.

He walked around his new neighborhood to familiarize himself with the area. He stopped in a small park near his house; it looked almost exactly like the park near where he had moved from. He sat on a swing and took out his sketch book and a pencil and started drawing out the sunset starting in the distance. He finished the horizon and pulled out the colored pencils, he started layering reds, oranges, pinks, and even some blues near the bottom of the sketch near where he would be putting the grass. When he'd finished it was completely dark and he was late getting home, he called Sirius and explained that he had lost track of time, he still got scolded, but not as badly as he would have if he hadn't called to explain. When he got home he went to bed. As he lay down he wondered what Charlie had come to talk to Sirius and Remus about. Then he wondered if Charlie liked him, he got up and wrote a letter to him, saying:

_Charlie,_

_ I don't know if you like me, but I do know that I like you. I don't know if you like guys or not, but I know that you are fun to be around. I don't know much about you, but I do know that you like art, like me, you like music, especially Green Day, like me. I don't know if you'll ever want to talk to me after you read this, but I do know I like you. I do know that you are my first friend… ever. If you don't like me just tell me and let this look like it never happened, please._

_ Your friend, _

_ Harry_

Harry stood outside the office clutching the envelope that held the letter that he had written the night before. He took a breath, put the letter into the back pocket of his jeans, and walked around the corner and into the office.

"Hey, Harry, what's going on?" Charlie said as Harry walked into the office.

"Hey, Charlie, I'm good, How about you?" Harry replied.

"I'm good, so did you remember to do the stuff you forgot to do yesterday? Or were you in such a rush to see me again that you just ran right in here?" Charlie mocked.

"No, I did the other stuff first… but I did rush it so I could see you. So… how do I get on this basketball team?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Well you have to try out to get on the competitive team, but if you want to be on the non-competitive team you can be right now. If you want to be on the competitive team you'll need to know the rules, and the strategy." Charlie said.

"How do I learn that?" Harry inquired.

"Well you can learn one of two ways. First you can read some books and watch some movies, or you can follow me to the gym after I grab the keys to the gym storage room." Charlie said hoping the boy would choose the latter.

"Hmm, I think I'll go to the gym, I like practical learning better than book learning." Harry said.

"Cool, let's go, I'd like to see how you do the first time you try to shoot a basket." Charlie said grinning.

"You're just rooting for me to fail now, that's not any fair." Harry complained.

"No, I'm not; I really want to see how you do." Charlie said.

Harry got up and they walked to the gym, neither noticing that the envelope had fallen out of Harry's pocket. On the way out of the office they brushed past Albus Dumbledore, who, while entering the office saw the envelope sitting on the chair with "To: Charlie" written on it. He put the letter onto the stack of papers on Charlie's desk.

"Okay now put one hand on the bottom of the basket ball and one on the side to steady it until you shoot. Then bring your arm back to about shoulder level to gain momentum. Drop the hand that steadies the ball as you push forward with the bottom hand. Remember to follow through afterwards." Charlie said showing Harry this as he said it.

"Like this?" Harry asked imitating the movements that Charlie had done and made the ball swish into the hoop easily.

"How did you do that? Didn't you say you had never played basket ball before today? Okay, did you also know you just shot a perfect free-throw?" Charlie asked very intrigued at the skill harry was already showing.

"What's a free-throw? That was my first try shooting by the way, I'm not very athletic." Harry said.

"That was your first try shooting a basket? That's strange, it took me about three weeks to even be able to dribble and pass. Don't tell anyone that though." Charlie said.

"I won't tell anyone, but you still haven't told me what a free throw was." Harry said.

"A free throw is when you get fouled, hit, grabbed, charged, or insulted badly, you shoot from that line, and earn one point. If the foul made you miss you get two shots, if you still made it, you get one shot. A normal basket is worth two points, if you are in front of this line," he said indicating the three point line, "if you are behind it the basket is worth three points."

"If I was blocking you, you'd have to either shoot around me, or pass to another one of your team members. If you were blocking me you would either have your back against me to keep the ball form me, or if I had the ball already you'd be facing me and keeping me from the basket, and keep me from passing or shooting." Charlie said.

"Okay, so what's next?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, let me show you the three ways to pass the basketball. The first way is to chest pass the ball, tossing it from your chest directly to the person you want it to go to. The second way is to bounce is to pass it to bounce a few feet away from the person and into their hands. The third is to toss it over the other team to the person you want it to get to by throwing it up and over." Charlie said these while demonstrating how to do it.

Harry repeated the passes with ease and he was passing the ball hard as he did these.

A few hours later, they decided that Harry had had enough practice for that day.

"I always group the kids into groups of skill level and judging by how you've been playing so far, you'd be in the higher groups." Charlie said disbelievingly.

"Really, are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think you have a natural talent there buddy. I mean, you are better than some of the seniors. I want you to try out for the team, and hey, you may even make varsity the way you were playing. You are very good, and you could be even better with some practice.

Harry and Charlie walked back into the office to find a sad looking redhead in a maroon sweater with an R on it.

"Hey Ron. Harry, this is my youngest brother, Ron. Ron, this is my… friend Harry, he's new to this area." Charlie said.

"I'm new to this hemisphere, not just the area." Harry joked.

"Hey little brother, what's up?" Charlie asked Ron.

"Mom won't get off my back about still watching Ginny, I mean she's almost a grown woman and doesn't need her big brother breathing down her neck all the time." Ron said, "And mom wants to meet Hermione as soon as possible, but I don't think it's necessary."

"Well I'll try to talk to her, but it might just make her madder." Charlie said.

"Thanks I knew you'd try to help, oh, Fred and George wanted me to say hi and tell you they need a new Bunsen burner for their lab." Ron said.

"My brothers think that they are prank shop proprietors and must create weird things that blow up all the time." Charlie explained to Harry.

Just then Remus and Sirius walked into the room "Hey, Harry, Charlie." Remus said.

"Hey, Remus, hey, Sirius, what's going on?" Harry said.

"Hi." Charlie said.

"Harry we need to talk to you for a minute." Sirius said.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry; we'll only take a moment from your time." Sirius said.

"Okay, now, what?" Harry said once they were in Remus' office.

"Harry we were watching you play earlier and you looked good, we also heard what Charlie said and we were even prouder. Are you planning on trying out?" Remus said.

"Yes, actually I was, I mean why not, it would be fun, plus Charlie said he'd coach me until the try outs." Harry said.

"Have you talked to him yet about your liking him?" Remus asked.

"No, I think he fancies girls." Harry said.

"You think who fancies girls?" Ron said knocking on the door frame.

"Umm…" Harry said.

"Your brother, Charlie, fancies girls." Sirius said.

"Oh my God, Sirius, why did you say that?" Harry half yelled.

"No, he's into men, don't tell him I told you, but he likes you mate, but he thinks you like girls." Ron explained.

"What? Okay so, can you get him to ask me out, you know like say something like 'you never know until you try' or something?" Harry asked.

"No, he doesn't like me talking about that kind of stuff with him, it makes him nervous." Ron said.

"Oh, so should I ask him out?" Harry asked.

"No, he likes to ask people out.

None of them knew that Charlie had just found Harry's note. After he had read it through about five or six times he got a piece of paper and wrote quickly, but neatly:

_Harry, _

_I like you too, more than I should, but it's hard to explain. How about we go out on Friday night around 5:30? I would like to see you then, since you don't know the area very well yet, I'll pick the place. But you have to tell me what kind of food you like; I like Chinese, pizza, fast food and, pretty much everything in between. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Charlie _

He put the letter into an envelope and walked down to Harry's locker. He slid it into the locker through the slats. When he got back to the office he saw Harry standing in front of his desk very pale and checking his back pocket for something. Charlie coughed a little and Harry jumped and ran. Charlie caught him and told him, "Before you leave, check your locker."

He ran to his locker and opened it he grabbed the envelope off the top shelf and ran home; he would call Remus and Sirius when he got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a new home chapter3

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly, having a crying Harry on the phone, it was difficult to understand what he was saying.

"Remus, give me the phone," Sirius said.

"No, I'm going home to see if I can get him to calm down a bit." Remus said.

"Then let me talk to him until you get there." Sirius said.

"Remus, Sirius, Harry went home, I think I may have upset him." Charlie said running into Remus' office.

"We know he's at home, and we know he's upset, but how do you tie into it?" Sirius said.

"Well he must have written me a note saying he liked me and stuff and I found it on my desk. I opened it and read it and I must say it surprised me quite a lot, but I had to agree. I wrote him a note back and put it through the slots in his locker. When I got back he was standing in front of my desk and staring at the letter, he ran and I caught him for a minute and told him to check his locker, I'm not sure if he did though." Charlie said.

"Okay, that makes a little sense, he did say letter a couple of times." Remus said carefully.

"Remus, go and see if he'll calm down." Sirius said.

"Charlie, come with me, you might be able to get him to calm down." Remus said.

"Yes, sir, I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Charlie said.

"By the way we did encourage him to talk to you, but not to write a letter." Remus said as they headed out to the car.

"I have a feeling that he didn't read the letter I gave him." Charlie said.

"What did you say in it?" Remus asked.

"I pretty much just asked him out and told him I liked him back." Charlie replied.

"Okay, so it defiantly is not him being upset about the letter, so it must be that you left the letter out on your desk, or something." Remus said.

"I don't think that's it, when I walked in he had his hand in his back pocket, as if checking to see if it were there. Oh, no, he must think I took it out of his pocket or something, no wonder he looked at me with such disappointment." Charlie said paling.

"Well that's not good he has trust issues, so that is why he's upset, but he usually doesn't have friends, so he doesn't fight with them, so we don't know how he'll react now. It could go well, or it could be an utter hell. We just don't know until it happens."

"I didn't know he had trust issues." Charlie thought out loud.

"Yes, he does, but don't tell him I told you, or ask him about it, let him tell you on his own." Remus reasoned.

"Okay, in the letter he said that I was his only friend, ever, that makes sense now." Charlie said.

"Yeah, he's always been more of an outsider, he's always had at least one note on a report card, or a phone call or two home to let us know about how no one would talk to him, so we talk to him about school a lot, and now we're there, so if he gets sent to a counselor, he gets sent to me. He doesn't particularly like the school counselors." Remus explained.

"I understand. My eldest brother Bill was the same way." Charlie said.

"Okay, we're here, let's go on in, and see if we can't fix this." Remus said pulling into the driveway.

"You can go first." Charlie said quietly.

"Harry, where are you? I'm home, and I need to know what's going on. Why don't you come into the living room." Remus said patiently.

"I'm up here, in my room. Why don't you come up here?" Harry said.

"Okay, Harry." He said kind of loudly, then quieter he said, "Come on up Charlie."

He knocked on Harry's bedroom door before opening it slowly. He walked in and said, "Harry, please tell me why you were crying on the phone earlier."

"I was crying because h-he f-f-found m-my n-note, it was in my pocket, I-I don't know h-how he f-found it." Harry responded, trying to stay strong and not cry.

"Let's ask him," Remus said to Harry before addressing Charlie who was still out in the hallway, "Charlie why don't you come explain?"

Charlie walked into the room and said, "Harry," but couldn't finish because Harry jumped up and ran into his large closet.

"Harry! Please come back and let us explain." Remus said.

"Harry, did you get a chance to read the one I gave you?" Charlie said through the closet door.

"No." was the muffled response.

"That's what I thought, where'd you put it?" Charlie asked.

"It's on my bedside table." Came another muffled response.

Charlie walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the note he had written, took it back to the door and slid it through the slats. "Is there a light in there?" Charlie asked.

"Huh-uh" was the reply as Harry opened the door and walked out of the closet. He sat on his typist's chair and opened the envelope. He read the letter about three times before looking up at Charlie. "I like a lot of stuff too how about… hmm… Chinese?" Harry said getting up and walking over to Charlie.

"That sounds good." Charlie said smiling.

Harry got across the room and was directly in front of Charlie. He awkwardly put his arms around him until he felt the older man hug him back then he then fully hugged Charlie too. Remus stepped out of the room for a minute to let them talk or whatever they may want to do. He trusted Charlie wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

Two days later Remus Sirius and Harry were in the mall looking for something nice for Harry to wear on his first date.

"Where do you want to go to get your stuff?" Remus had asked him wanting Harry to have full choice of what he wore to dinner. They ducked into a store and they found him some black skinny jeans and a nice, smooth, black, button up shirt with a red dragon embroidered upon it. They went into a neighboring shoe store and bought him some new black Vans to go with; he had needed new shoes anyway.

"We would get you more now, but you and I'll be going school shopping on Saturday." Sirius said.

"Thanks, guys, this is a nice outfit and you know I like the shoes." Harry said.

"They aren't Converse, but you'll get a pair of those on Saturday anyway." Remus said to his godson.

"Harry, Charlie's here!" Sirius said loudly.

"I'm coming!" was Harry's reply from upstairs.

The bell rang and Sirius opened it. "Hello, Charlie, he's almost ready, why don't you come in for a minute?"

"Okay sir. What's Harry's curfew, so I know when to have him back?" Charlie asked as any responsible young man would.

"Midnight." Sirius said as Harry walked down the stairs.

"What's midnight?" Harry asked going over to Charlie and giving him a hug.

"Your curfew for dating is." Sirius said.

"Oh. Okay!" Harry said.

Harry gave Sirius a hug and said good bye before Charlie walked him to his car and opened the door for him. "You look nice today, Harry." Charlie complemented.

"Thank you, so do you." Harry replied. And he did, he was wearing a black silk shirt and some black skinny jeans with a studded belt and black Converse.

"Thank you. I was thinking that if didn't have any objections we could go to this place called T. Grenade, it's a club for teenagers, and I happen to know the owner, who happens to watch the door." Charlie said not mentioning that the owner was his older brother, Bill.

"Sounds fun, but you're not a teenager."Harry said, calculating Charlie's age.

"No, but I can still get in." Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, hey this isn't like an ex's club or anything is it because that would be weird." Harry asked right as Charlie took a drink out of a water bottle. Needless to say Harry almost got a shower; luckily Charlie held the spray in as he spluttered.

"No, not an ex… defiantly not an ex." Charlie said after coughing for a minute.

"You're not just saying that are you?" Harry said carefully.

"No, I'm not into that kind of thing." Charlie said.

"What kind of thing?" Harry asked getting a little confused.

"Incest," Charlie said slowly, "Bill's my older brother."

"Ooh, sorry." Harry said starting to blush.

"It's okay I didn't exactly just come out and say that, so it's kind of my fault." Charlie said smiling.

"Does your family know that you fancy blokes?" Harry asked.

"Most of them do, but not all. What about you?" Charlie said.

"Remus and Sirius know, yes, but they didn't for a long time. Who are most of them?" Harry said.

"Well, Ginny, my little sister, doesn't know, Ron does, Fred knows, George knows, they're twins, Percy doesn't know, Bill knows, Mum doesn't know, and Dad doesn't know. When did you tell Remus and Sirius?" Charlie said.

"I told them the night after I first met you, and then you knocked on the door. By the way, what is your birth order?"Harry asked.

"Wow, that's some timing and its Bill first, me, then Percy, Fred & George, Ron, and then Ginny, in order from eldest to youngest." Charlie said.

"Wow, all of those Weasleys and I get the second to oldest one." Harry said jokingly.

"Yeah, but as far as I know you only have a chance with two of us." Charlie said.

"You and Ginny?" Harry clarified.

"No, me and Fred." Charlie said. "Ginny has a girlfriend."

"Huh, I would never have guessed that."Harry said.

"You would if you met her, though I'm the only one that knows, so don't tell anyone." Charlie said.

"Okay. How much longer until we get to the club, Charlie?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Patience is a virtue. Not much farther." Charlie said.

"Who said I was virtuous?" Harry asked.

"What, you're not?" Charlie asked.

"I'm virtuous; I just want to know who said it." Harry said grinning.

Charlie just chuckled and said, "Okay, we're here." Before getting out and opening Harry's door and helping him out of the car. They walked up to the line in front of the building and stood at the end. Charlie then bent down and whispered to harry, "I can get in for free, but I still have to wait in line first."

They waited in line until they got to the door and they said hi to Bill. "Look it's my favorite brother and…" Bill said.

"Harry, he's my date." Charlie finished for him.

"The lone wolf has a new mate?" Bill joked.

"Ha Ha very funny, please don't make fun. You're embarrassing him as well as yourself." Charlie said quietly to his elder brother.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Charlie, and to you, Harry. Nice meeting you by the way." Bill said before pretending to take money from his brother. "You kids have fun!" He said getting a kick from his brother as he passed.

"He doesn't act his age… ever." Charlie said entering the club after holding the door for Harry.

"He seems nice; it must be fun to have some siblings." Harry said quietly.

"I'll give you one, or two." Charlie joked.

They walked in and started dancing and talking. They were at the club until about eleven, when it closed at 10:30. They walked out of the building holding hands and laughing. From the club they went to the nearest Chinese restaurant before heading back to Harry's. When they got to his house Charlie walked him to the door and hugged him before saying, "I had fun tonight, more fun than I've had in a long time."

"Hello boys," Remus said opening the door.

"Hello, Remus." Charlie said.

"Hello, Remus." Harry said.

"Why don't you two come in, if you don't have anywhere else to be?" He added the second part to Charlie, who shook his head. "Then come on in."

They walked into the foyer and followed Remus to the den where there was a small table with two mugs of hot cocoa on it; they were all steamy and had marshmallows floating on top. It didn't matter that it was August and in the mid eighties to the nineties out. The cocoa looked delicious. Harry and Charlie sat on the loveseat and slightly curled next to each other.

"Hey, Harry," Charlie asked, "Have you done any of your school shopping yet?"

"No, I was supposed to do that tomorrow. Why?" Harry answered.

"Oh, just because, I like shopping, and was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me?" Charlie asked him wondering what he would say.

"Sure, sounds fun. I don't usually like shopping, but I think this time it will be fun." Harry said, already feeling confident that he and Charlie would become ever closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding a New Home Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning well rested and ready to meet Charlie for coffee and breakfast. He got up and got dressed in a nice pair of skinny jeans and a black collared shirt. He walked out of the room for a second, before walking back in and grabbing his wallet out of his desk drawer. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair before spiking it. He walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar for later. After he felt he was ready for the day he went up to Sirius and Remus' room and knocked. He waited for Sirius' quiet "What do you want?" before entering.

"Umm, Sirius, I need the debit card for shopping. Can I have it, please?" Harry said using his "puppy" face.

"Yes, you can have it, and that face doesn't work when you spike your hair like that, it looks kind of demonic." Sirius replied.

"It's not supposed to; thanks for the card by the way." Harry said hugging Sirius.

"No problem, just try not to only buy shirts that cost more than a pair of Nikes. You can buy a couple of pairs of jeans too, if they are a reasonable price." Sirius said trying to advise Harry what to buy.

"Okay, thanks, I've got to call Charlie and tell him I'm ready for him to pick me up. We'll be going to South County Mall to shop, so you know where we'll be. I'll be taking my cell with me so; if you need anything you can call me." Harry said, not noticing that Sirius had already fallen asleep.

Harry walked into the living room and looked out the window before grabbing his cell off the charger and turning it on. As soon as the 'waking' sequence was over it started vibrating. He checked his messages and saw it was Charlie texting him to see if he was ready. He shot back a quick 'yes' before stuffing the money Sirius had given him into his wallet.

A few minutes later the bell rang and he ran to open the door. He opened it to see that Charlie still had his finger on the door bell.

"Hello Speedy Gonzalez." Charlie said laughing.

"Shut up. I'm ready, are you? Let's get coffee first." Harry said.

"Yes, I'm ready, and no, I don't think you need any coffee, Speedy." Charlie said.

When they got into Charlie's car Harry turned on the radio and put in a Green Day CD and turned it up to nearly full blast. They started driving and got to the Starbucks. They went in and ordered their coffees.

"Where are we going first?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know wherever you want. Oh, and you're helping me pick stuff out too." Harry said.

"Oh, that was already going to happen. I guess we'll go to the mall, and then go to the separate stores. After that I'm taking you out to dinner." Charlie said to him smiling.

"Hmm, sounds fun… where will we go first at the mall?" Harry asked.

"Well I was thinking Hot Topic, then Spencer's, then maybe we'll go to my favorite store, it's called Scarlet Nite." Charlie said thinking of the layout of the mall.

"That sounds fun. Hey; can we maybe go to a thrift store or something? I like shopping there they have a lot of great finds, and it's inexpensive." Harry said.

"I was about to recommend that. I get a lot of stuff there; it's fun to see what they have, especially the old stuff." Charlie said.

"I know right once I got a pair of old combat boots at this one place in London, they knew me very well there." Harry said quietly.

"Okay, hey our coffees are ready." Charlie said.

"Yay, I like coffee." Harry said smiling.

"Really I couldn't tell." Charlie said sarcastically.

Once they were in the car Harry started to turn the music back on, but Charlie stopped him.

"Wait a second Harry; I have something to show you." Charlie said.

"Umm, okay, what is it?" Harry said cautiously.

Charlie reached into the back seat and pulled out a medium sized box. It was wrapped in red paper and had a blue bow on top. He sat it on Harry's lap and told him to open it. Harry pulled off the ribbon and gently started to pull off the paper. When he finally got the paper off he held a Nike box. He gasped. "Did you really buy me a pair of Nikes?" He opened the box and saw a pair of black and red basketball shoes. "Holy crap!" he said loudly.

"Do you like them?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, they're Nike basketball shoes and they're my favorite colors." Harry said enthusiastically.

"I thought you would, I asked Remus what your size was. He said you'd like them." Charlie said.

"Thank you!" Harry said leaning over and hugging Charlie tightly.

Charlie just laughed and said, "We had better get going, maybe you can hug me later."

"Okay," Harry said frowning slightly.

They pulled out of the parking lot and started heading toward the mall. They got there and the parking lot was nearly empty. They got out and went into the store and started looking for a map. They found out where the Hot Topic was and started walking towards the store.

They got to the Hot Topic and walked in. They walked to the accessories and looked at the different things hanging on the wall. Charlie reached up and grabbed a scarlet tie showing it to Harry. Harry grinned and nodded. They then went over to the clearance racks and found thick bracelets, they picked them up and saw that they were $7.00 each Harry nodded and smiled again. They walked around for a bit and saw some nice studded belts they even found a red and black one. They walked up to the counter and checked out. The employee stared at Harry; the way she looked at him suggested that she wanted to check him out more than the items that were placed in front of her. Harry didn't notice, but Charlie did. "That girl's checking you out, and I don't mean your purchase." He whispered into Harry's ear.

"Really? Hmm now I want to mess with her." Harry said, smirking.

"This should be fun, am I a part of this?" Charlie asked.

"Why of course. I'm just going to ask you where we're going to lunch and call you babe." Harry said quietly.

They walked a little closer to the counter again where the clerk was now also checking out Charlie, and again it was not his purchase.

"Hey, babe, where are we going to lunch?" he said looking right at Charlie.

"How about going to Red Robin?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm. Okay," he reached up to whisper in Charlie's ear, "kiss me softly on the lips or cheek, not the forehead; that may seem too big brotherly."

"Okay." Charlie said as Harry pulled away he kissed him on the lips and kissed him for a few moments before pulling away.

The clerk now just stared. No movement whatsoever she was a statue. She had still not checked out two of the six items they chose.

"Uh, miss, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

And then she fainted. The thought that ran through both Harry and Charlie's minds was "Wow, homophobic much?" Charlie lifted the part of the counter that was on hinges and walked behind it. Harry followed close behind. "We should tell someone or something." Harry said.

"I don't know whether to call a paramedic or what though." Charlie said.

The girl began to stir; she emitted a slight moan-ish whine. Charlie gently shook her shoulder, watching her for signs of distress. She woke up after a moment and saw Charlie kneeling over her and Harry close by. She nearly fainted again.

"Did you hit your head?" Charlie asked her, it didn't look as if she would respond when she finally shook her head no. "Did you get hurt in any way?" Charlie asked. Again she shook her head no. Out of the corner of his eye Charlie saw her hand move towards a black button on the floor. "Please don't do that, you fainted and we came back here to make sure you were okay." Charlie said softly. The girl stopped moving her hand and looked at him. She saw the honesty in his eyes and pulled her hand away. "Do you think you can stand?" Charlie asked the girl who nodded yes.

Charlie stood up and grabbed the girl's arm and helped her up off the ground. She sat on the counter carefully. "Do you want me to call someone to pick you up, or do you think you can finish working your shift?" Charlie asked and she nodded no then yes. He must have looked confused because she lifted one finger and nodded no, then lifted a second and nodded yes. "Can you talk?" Charlie asked. She shook her head no. "Why? Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Or is it shock?" She held up a two. "Shock because you fainted or shock of what made you faint?" Charlie asked. The girl held up a three. Then she held up a one and then a two. "Oh, okay," he turned to Harry.

"Harry there's a vending machine down that way; go get a water bottle, okay?" Charlie said giving him two dollars. He quickly left.

"Are you dizzy?" Charlie asked she nodded no, again. "Okay," he said as Harry came back in with a water bottle. He tossed it to Charlie. "Thanks," he redirected his attention to the girl as he opened the water, "Take a few drinks of this, then you can try to talk." She obliged and thankfully took a few sips from the bottle.

"Thanks," she said shakily.

"You're welcome," Charlie replied.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, you look familiar though." She said.

"You look familiar too." Harry said quietly.

"She goes to our school; she's a few years below me." Charlie said.

"But it's more than that; I've seen her before, even before our school orientation…" Harry said. "Did you ever come to London?"

"Yeah, I vacationed there for a summer once." She said. "Were you the one that showed me around the city?"

"I… think… so…" Harry said. "Oh, yeah, that was my summer job two years ago, and last year, and then I moved this year."

"At first you looked familiar, and then I heard you talk, it made me remember you even more. I remember wanting to ask you out, but thinking that you were too young." She said blushing.

"Wow, small world. What grade are you in?" Harry asked.

"I'm a senior this year." She said.

"I'm a freshman." Harry said.

"Harry, we have to go, we have some other shops to go to, and we can come back if we have extra time, okay?" Charlie said.

"Okay," he turned his attention to the girl and said, "don't faint again, and if you feel weird call someone to pick you up."

"Also, don't drive yourself home, call someone, okay?" Charlie said.

"Okay, I was going to do that anyway." She replied.

Harry and Charlie grabbed the bag that had been checked during the last few minutes of the conversation and walked to the door.

"See you around!" Harry called"

"See you." She said back.

Harry and Charlie walked out and went to Spencer's. They walked in and went to the piercing rack.

"Harry, do you have a piercing?"

"Yes, I have both ears pierced. Why?"

"I was going to get you some earrings, pick two pair."

"How about these ones?" Harry indicated a pair of fake black plugs, and a pair of navy blue circles with spikes at the end.

"Okay, Harry, are you emo?"

"No, Charlie, I am not emo, I'm slightly goth, and I'm sensitive."

"Okay, just checking."

They looked around for a bit and didn't find much. They paid for the earrings and left.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Charlie asked.

"A little bit." He replied.

They went to the food court and found something to eat. When they were finished they left and went to Scarlet Nite.

As they were looking Harry saw some cool stuff. He found some shoes, a few belts, and piercings.

He and Charlie walked to the front to check out and saw that the person behind the counter looked like Charlie.

"Hey little brother," Charlie said, "where's George?"

"He's in the back, getting more soda for the machine. Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry, Fred, this is Harry. Harry this is one of my twin brothers, Fred." Charlie said.

"Hello, Fred." Harry said.

"Hello Harry." Fred replied.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Fred said.

"Fred, we need to order more soda." George said coming out of the back room, "Hey Charlie, who's this?"

"This is Harry," Charlie said, "Harry, this is George."

"Hello, George." Harry said.

"Hi, Harry." George said shaking Harry's hand.

"Now that we are now all introduced, these are my younger twin brothers, they are going to be juniors this time around, and they are pranksters." Charlie said.

"So, you will be my upperclassmen?" Harry asked.

"Yep." They answered in unison.

They four men talked for a few minutes before George checked them out and let them pay, he of course, gave them a discount.

"Bye, see you at home." Charlie said to the boys.

"So, now we go to the thrift store, then out to eat." Harry said.

"That's the plan." Charlie replied.

They took their purchases and went to the car. They left and went to a nearby thrift store.

"This is where I usually go." Charlie said.

"It looks like it has a lot of cool stuff in there." Harry said.

"Sometimes." Was all Charlie responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a new home chapter 5

They walked in to the thrift store and started looking around. Harry saw a black skateboard as soon as he walked in, it was brand new, not even out of the packaging yet and came with a helmet. He walked over to it and looked at the price. It was only $10.00. "Hey Charlie, if I pay you back will you get this for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay, how much?" Charlie said.

"Ten bucks." Harry said happily.

"Wow, that's a good price." Charlie commented.

"Let's look at the shoes now." Harry said.

"You just got shoes!" Charlie said.

"I like shoes, plus, I need some boots." Harry said.

"Okay. How many pairs of shoes do you have already?"

"Um…" he started counting on his fingers, filled up all ten and did it again a few times, "a lot," he said grinning.

"Oh, wow." Charlie said.

"Ooh, look at these boots!" Harry said holding up a pair of military issue boots.

"Planning on joining the military?" Charlie asked.

"No!"

"Well those are military issued boots."

"Oh," he put them back and browsed the boots some more. "I like these," he said lifting up a pair of black leather knee boots.

"Um, try them on then." Charlie said skeptically.

"They fit!" harry said happily.

"And they look good." Charlie said actually thinking 'damn those make him look nice, I wonder if he'll wear them a lot?'

"Okay, let's look at the jeans." Harry said walking quickly over to the clothing area.

Charlie slowly walked over and when he got there Harry was nearly falling over from the weight of the jeans he was carrying.

"Got jeans?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it's hard to find jeans in my size, like the combo of my height and skinniness." Harry said.

They walked into the dressing room and Harry pulled off his jeans, leaving him standing in front of Charlie wearing only his boxers.

"Oh, um, wow." Charlie said walking over to Harry and kissing him. Harry moaned into the kiss and kept kissing Charlie. They kissed for a few minutes before Harry pulled away.

"I need more, Charlie." Harry panted.

"Let's finish shopping, I have an idea, Harry, but we have to wait." Charlie said before kissing Harry once more. "Be a model for me."

"But… Charlie… fine." Harry said frowning.

He tried on the jeans and out of a stack of twenty only about half fit him. They took the jeans that fit him, the skateboard, and the boots up front, they paid for their merchandise and left.

"So, what is your idea?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Charlie said.

They went back to Harry's house and took his stuff upstairs and put it away. "Remus, Sirius, I'll be back later Harry said as he walked out of the door.

"Okay." Sirius called from the kitchen.

Harry and Charlie drove for a bit before Charlie said, "We got to stop at a gas station and get some gas."

"Okay," Harry said.

Charlie pulled into a rest stop and filled his tank before going in to pay.

"Will that be all, sir?" the cashier asked.

"No, I need that pack of condoms and that lube." Charlie said indicating said condoms and lube.

"Um, that will be $45.68, sir." The cashier said looking a bit embarrassed.

Charlie paid and stuffed the extra items into his pocket before returning to his car. "There's been a change of plans, we're eating at my place, and spending a little time at my house afterwards."

"I like the sound of that," Harry purred.

They got back to Charlie's house to find it empty. (It was the house next door to the rest of the Weasleys.)

"So, do you like fettuccini?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Yeah, but that takes a long time to make and I'm hungry." Harry pouted.

"Not the way I make it." Charlie said pulling out a takeout menu from a basket on the wall. "It only takes a little bit."

"*gasp* cheater!" Harry teased.

"Hey, you could wait an hour and a half so that I can go get the ingredients, find my recipe, make the sauce, make the noodles, make the garlic bread, and so on, or you can take the easy road: we can order takeout."

"Takeout!" Harry said.

"Do you think your parent's will let you stay the night?" Charlie asked after ordering the food.

"Probably, why?" Harry asked.

"Oh, because I was going to let you have a few sips of wine, and maybe some other stuff." Charlie said.

"What other stuff?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Charlie said. "I'll be right back."

Charlie walked up to his room and deposited the items in his pockets on the bedside table before walking into his adjoining bathroom and fixed his hair back into place and sprayed cologne over himself. He sprayed mint spray into his mouth and left the room. He walked down into the basement and looked at the wine he had. He chose one and walked upstairs as the doorbell rang. He sat the wine on the kitchen table and answered the door. "Hello." He said smiling.

"Hi, it'll be $20.48." the delivery man said.

"Thanks." He said trading the money for the food.

"Harry, food's here." He said shutting the front door and walking into the kitchen.

Charlie got out forks, spoons, and plates. He set them across the table from each other and got out two wine glasses and a corkscrew. He set out the glasses and set upon opening the wine, when the cork popped he poured wine into each glass. He took the tops off of the food containers and split them between plates. He got out two smaller plates and put garlic bread on them.

"Harry, food's ready, come eat." Charlie called.

"Yay. I'm starving." Harry said walking into the kitchen.

Charlie pulled Harry's chair out for him before sitting down himself. "You look like an angel, you know that right?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his plate. He looked at the glass of wine in front of him questioningly.

"Taste it, you'll like it." Charlie said seeing Harry glance at it.

Harry took a sip and smiled. "That's good, but I don't want to be too intoxicated tonight."

"Oh, you've finally figured out our plans?" Charlie said.

"I think I have." Harry said.

The rest of their meal they talked comfortably between the two of them.

After Charlie cleared the table they sat on the couch in front of the TV, Harry on Charlie's lap. They were watching a comedy and Harry giggled at a funny part. When he giggled he wiggled slightly on Charlie's lap, earning a slight moan from his boyfriend. He smiled and turned around and kissed him.


End file.
